


The Influence of Fanders

by blindedbythetomlinsun



Category: Brandon Calvillo - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Vine - Fandom
Genre: Definitely OOC, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Save Me, also what is this title, bc the bromas feels were getting to me, bromas, i am in bromas hell, idek, this is just a little thing i wrote in the middle of the night, this is so dumb, vine, vine stars, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythetomlinsun/pseuds/blindedbythetomlinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans seem to ship Thomas and Brandon quite a bit.<br/>Brandon has begun to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Influence of Fanders

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i'm ultimate bromas trash save me from this hell  
> this fic is based off of these posts:  
> \- http://brathmas-forever.tumblr.com/post/132985835977/mintyfresh-tilly-thatsthat24-sarahhaley101  
> \- http://brathmas-forever.tumblr.com/post/132985868757/boyce-sparklez-thatsthat24-actual-opening-to  
> \- http://brathmas-forever.tumblr.com/image/132985928332  
> \- http://brathmas-forever.tumblr.com/post/132985897497/thatsthat24-princekheldar-thatsthat24
> 
> BEWARE: THEY ARE ALL PROBABLY OUT OF CHARACTER BC I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY'D ACT IN THIS SITUATION
> 
> @ thomas and / or brandon if you two are reading this: i'm so sorry

"Thomas, what even man?"

Thomas grinned sheepishly at Leo, shrugging with faux innocence.

"What? I can't lie to them!"

"You also can't tell the whole truth!"

"Who cares if they know I like him? They'll probably just think I'm joking anyways."

Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in fond exasperation.

"Your fans are way smarter than you think, dude," he laughed. "You're lucky it's just a crush."

Thomas huffed childishly and pouted as he stared un-waveringly at his laptop screen baring the 'offending' post.

"I still don't get what's so wrong," Thomas grumbled. "Someone just posted that they wanted more yaoi of Brandon and I, and I said that I agree. What's the big deal?"

"I'm just looking out for you," Leo said hastily, holding his hands up in defeat. "Usually when fans get involved in celebrity relationships, they end badly."

"Well then I guess I'm lucky Brandon and I aren't in a relationship," Thomas sighed with a hint of bitterness as he shut his laptop gently.

"You're in too deep, man," Leo teased, ruffling the brunet's hair affectionately as he headed for the door. "Anyways, I gotta run. I'll text you or something, okay?"

"Okay," Thomas called back, shooting him a small wave. "See you, be safe!"

Once he heard the sound of the door closing, Thomas set his laptop aside and slumped down on the couch, lying across the length of it.

So maybe he had a small crush on Brandon. Okay, a _big_ crush. But it wasn't like Brandon would ever like him back, so it was fine. Thomas was _fine_.

His phone rang, startling him from his brooding, and he scrambled to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Thomas? It's Brandon. What's up?"

Speak of the devil.

Thomas inwardly groaned at his 'luck' but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"Hey, Brandon. Nothing really, Leo just left and now I'm all alone. You?"

"I called to ask you something, actually," Brandon said, and Thomas' heart skipped a beat.

"Oh?" he asked, trying to sound casual. He thought he might have succeeded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew why all these people are tweeting me and commenting things on my Vine and Insta about you?"

"How do you mean?" Thomas asked warily.

"Well I mean, it's all stuff saying that we should date and crap like that. I was wondering if you knew why they were so interested in us dating all of a sudden."

Thomas glanced guiltily at his laptop, having flashbacks to all the posts he both made and commented on in which he was encouraging the shippers, and grimaced.

"That's weird," he said, working to keep his voice steady. "I don't know why, but fans are fans I guess. I wouldn't worry about it for now - tons of my fans ship me and Leo together."

"I know the feel," Brandon replied with a hint of laughter. "People ship me with Sunny, Matt, Gabriel, Alex ... Even Jason," he added with a tone that Thomas took to imply a shudder. "And then there're the incredibly weird and messed ones who ship me with Jesse, which is just - oh god, _no_."

Thomas cringed at that, shaking his head.

"Yikes, that's rough. I'm usually just shipped with Leo, and Nick on the odd times. Sometimes Vince, but not a lot. A ton of people ship me with Brittney, though."

"Yeah, I can see that," Brandon laughed, and Thomas could just _hear_ his smile through the phone. "I thought you and her were dating too, at first."

"Really?" Thomas asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, I was kinda jealous," Brandon joked. Or at least, Thomas _thought_ he was joking. But let's be real, he probably was.

"Don't worry, you're the only one for me," Thomas teased back, laughing a little. He ignored the fact that he was blushing and the other fact that he technically just admitted to his crush.

"Good, I was hoping you'd want to be exclusive," Brandon replied with ease, and Thomas could picture him lazing around on his bed with a little smirk on his face - that one smirk he wore whenever he was sarcastic. Thomas found it extremely hot.

"Anyways, that's all I wanted to ask," Brandon continued, a yawn tailing his statement. "I'm gonna go take a nap, but we should hang out sometime. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Thomas agreed, nodding fervently. "Have a nice nap!"

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," Brandon mused. "You're too good to me, Thomas."

With that, the other man hung up, leaving Thomas with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

As months passed, the shippers did not cease - rather, they increased over time. Thomas still encouraged them; he responded to people's asks about the topic, he commented on one of Brandon's vines posted on Tumblr, he actively searched through the Brandon Calvillo tag, the works.

The last real 'scandal' was when fans speculated on a hickey on his neck. That in itself was scandalous enough - however, fans knew that Thomas had been hanging out with Brandon that day and therefore concluded that Brandon was the one who'd placed that hickey there. To add fuel to the already majorly-burning fire, Thomas commented on the post saying that Brandon looked too good to resist, and the shippers blew up, once again gaining the attention of the black-haired Viner in question.

"Damn, these fans really ship us, huh?" Brandon asked, eyebrow raised as the two lounged on his couch.

It was the day after the hickey scandal, and Brandon's Vine and Instagram comments contained plenty of 'Bromas' - as some fans had dubbed it - content.

"Yeah, they sure do," Thomas agreed, glancing warily at the other man to gauge his reaction.

"We should do something about it," Brandon suggested, voice light.

Thomas' heart nearly stopped, and to play it safe, he took the oblivious route.

"What, like make a vine together and further fuel their fire?" he asked hesitantly, eyes flicking between Brandon and the floor.

Brandon huffed out a breath as he shook his head, smiling wide.

"You're such an idiot," he laughed before leaning forward to press his lips against Thomas'.

It was short and cute and Thomas felt like he was swimming in chocolate - it was sweet, smooth, and heart-melting.

"Oh," Thomas said after they separated, blushing as a smile appeared. "That works, too."

"Now let's prove those hickey rumors to be true," the other man said, smirking.

_"Brandon!"_

* * *

 "Babe, I thought of the _best_ idea."

Thomas glanced up from his Tumblring to look at his boyfriend questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"It's high-time the two of us made a vine together," Brandon announced, arms crossed.

The two Vine stars weren't out as a couple to anyone but close friends and family, and they made sure to go on dates to really remote places. Although Thomas had no qualms about announcing his relationship to his Fanders, Brandon was slightly more hesitant and Thomas respected that. Really, Thomas would do anything if it meant Brandon was comfortable and happy, and vice-versa.

"An announcement vine?" Thomas asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Kind of," Brandon conceded, shooting his boyfriend an apologetic look. "It involves us acting like we're dating, though! Us dating in real life can be heavily implied."

"Ooooh, heavy implications," Thomas said, nodding. "I like it."

"Great, I knew you would," Brandon beamed, placing Thomas' laptop to the side before situating himself on the brunet's lap. Thomas often compared his boyfriend to a cat. A very mouthy, always-acting-tough-but-also-cute-and-cuddly, attention-craving cat.

"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

 "This is the cutest vine I've ever seen," Brandon said after they'd finished filming and editing. What amused Thomas to no end was that he'd said that statement with the most monotone voice and the straightest face.

"It's so cheesy, I love it," Thomas said, grinning as they watched it yet again.

The two had way too much fun filming - always bursting into laughter or goofing around. One of the takes ended in a make-out session which Brandon had actually wanted to keep in the vine. Thomas vehemently shut him down.

"It's true though, you stole my heart," Brandon said, once again with a solemn expression and blank voice.

"Quit doing that, you're like a robot," Thomas complained as they watched their second vine.

It was Brandon's idea to make two - one in Thomas' style and the other in Brandon's.

"It's symbolic, and the analytical fans will really dig the hell outta that," was his reasoning. Thomas didn't complain since he found it endearing, and it was nice to drop little hints. Brandon wasn't too ready to make their relationship public yet, but putting clues in vines and Instagram pictures was something he was more than okay with.

"Are you just doing this to bug me because I wouldn't put the make-out footage in the vine?" Thomas asked exasperatedly, placing a peck on the other man's cheek.

"Maybe," Brandon pouted, and Thomas knew he was kidding, but it was adorable. So he did the only thing he could think of; he kissed the pout off of Brandon's face. Which lead to another make-out session. One that wasn't filmed (much to Thomas' relief).

"Okay, okay, we need to publish these vines," Thomas said, pushing Brandon away gently. "Ready?"

Brandon grinned, pecking Thomas' nose just because.

"Ready. You first, because yours is adorable and I want to be the first to revine it."

"You're such a sap," Thomas complained, but they both knew he was faking.

"Only for you," Brandon replied sweetly, and the two shared a kiss just as Thomas pressed 'post.'

**Author's Note:**

> People mentioned (for those who don't know):  
> \- Sunny Mabrey  
> \- Matt Cutshall  
> \- Gabriel Gundacker  
> \- Alex Ernst  
> \- Jason Nash  
> \- Jesse Calvillo  
> \- Nick Pitera  
> \- Vincent Marcus  
> \- BK (Brittney Kelly)
> 
> the last vines are of course, these two:  
> \- https://vine.co/v/eEwuJ0iaVzj  
> \- https://vine.co/v/eEwOx7APuUI
> 
> im so sorry for this


End file.
